Royal life
by bigalexisfan
Summary: Princess Alexis and Viscount Julian Jerome hide their romance from sleazy tabloids, will they be successful and make it to the altar. Circa 1980's...


Royal life

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters that will be appearing in this story. They all belong to General hospital…

Author Notes: Forgot everything you know about General Hospital and their characters. I do own several characters that will be appearing in this story. I am sick of the current storyline with Alexis Davis and Julian Jerome. There are changes to the background to the characters that will be using in this story. This story is taking place across the ocean in Jolly good ole England. Mikkos Cassadine is the King of England and he is married to Kristin Bergman, who is Queen Consort. They have two daughters Alexis Cassadine who is the heir to the throne and Kristina Cassadine.

Prologue

Her Royal Highness Princess Alexis Cassadine will become the world most eligible Bachelorette in the when she turns 21. However, before that happened, she is about to meet her future husband to be, Julian Jerome. Alexis is still a shy innocent, 16 years old, whereas Julian Jerome is 18, years old and college student. Julian knew that someday Princess Alexis would become the Princess of Wales and one of Britain most eligible bachelorette. In November 1980, they met for the first time, on the ground of Althorp estates, as King Mikkos' father Alexis met with Julian's father Earl Jerome. Alexis was in the garden when Julian walks out of the house and saw her there and he smiled.

He walks over to her and greeting her with a slight bow, she smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. He asks her if she would like a tour of the garden and she reply yes, please. They walk around the garden talking about the garden and anything else that came into their minds. Alexis felts very comfortable with Viscount Julian, talking and walking with him. Julian felts just as comfortable with future Princess of Wales and Queen of England someday. King Mikkos emerge from the house with Earl to see their kids talking and look to be enjoying each other company. Mikkos wonder if his heir just met her future husband in Viscount Jerome. Earl greets with Princess with a hello and she said hello back to him. Alexis and Mikkos left and the two did not see again for some time.

Both of them were immediately taken with each other, Julian could not get Princess out of his mind and the same goes for Princess Alexis too. However, they, both have to wait for the right opportunity to see each other again. Either way, they both had to wait, it drove them both crazy not seeing each other. Julian try his hard to concentrate on his study, but fail miserably, meanwhile, Princess Alexis had the same problem as Julian concentrates on her study too. They somehow manage to gets good grades in school. Alexis graduate and attend College, while Julian had a final graduate college with a degree in business and then began working for his father in the family business, Harrods. Meanwhile, Princess Alexis was nearly ready to graduate college herself, but before doing so, she had attended to University College Wales to studying Welsh history and language, before she becomes the third woman ever to become Princess of Wales.

When her birthday came around Alexis remembered to invited Julian to her 21st birthday at Balmoral Castle. When Julian saw the Princess again, she was gorgeous looking, his heart-begun pounding in his chest and it was saying, "Julian there is our girl the Princess." Alexis notices him and smiled he was more handsome looking now than when they first met on the ground Althorp Estates. A Royal Romance is on the rise. Julian enjoyed himself in the company of royalty and especially the future Princess of Wales without even considering that he Viscount Julian may be in line for some princessly attention. That night, the attention started when Alexis spend the entire time with Julian. Across the ballroom, King Mikkos noticed the attention that his heir was given Viscount Jerome; he knew that his daughter was smitten with him and that Viscount was just as smitten as the Princess was. Both Julian and Alexis had a good time that night when the night end they say bye to each other.

Alexis finished her studies at University College Wales, returned to College, and for her final year, and then graduate with a degree from the college. After graduating college, Alexis was crowned the Princess of Wales one month later. Alexis was freed to persuade a relationship with Viscount Jerome, and the romance began behind Palace, walls, and far away from the prying eyes, of the sleazy tabloids. They enjoyed the romance behind Palace walls, on Julian 23th birthday he inherited a handy sum of money, about $50 million from his American great-grandmother. He wisely invested his inheritance in properties, and business adventure. He had found a place that he liked a very spacious three bedroom and four-bathroom apartment in a fashionable area, in South Kensington. Would Coleherne Court become the base for an intense focus of the Sleaze tabloids once they find out that he is dating the Princess of Wales time will tell?

Julian wisely screen his roommates because of his relationship with Princess of Wales, he needs to make sure that they would rat him out to the sleazy tabloids. The two guys who become his roommates sign a confidential agreement never to speak with sleaze tabloids about Viscount Relationship. They enjoyed life and they were told that Viscount is dating the Princess of Wales they were shocked and told him he is one lucky guy dating her.

Julian smile and says, "Do I know how lucky I am."

Viscount and Princess of Wales, relationship blossom beautiful and those sleaze tabloid has no clued about royal romance that is going right under their noses. Julian and Alexis had rounded all the bases but quite slide into home plate. They were not rushes; Alexis knew that she had to find a husband and a produces an heir. Julian knew that too. Her parents always told her you married for love, not duty. She took that advice to heart. She knew it was a lifelong commitment royal do not divorce. She had fallen in love with Julian and he too had fallen in love with the Princess.

The search was over for the Princess she had finds her Prince in Viscount Julian Jerome. The sleaze tabloids were on a search of their own trying to find out whom the Princess of Wales is dating but they come up empty. The World's press kept their distance, from the Princess and her private life, but not those sleaze tabloids though. They had busied themselves in speculating about the groom prospects with various headlines title: "Alexis' beefcake," the Palace become enraged at the headline.

The story read, that Princess love interests, have run the whole gamut of classes, and ranged from titles, Viscounts, Duke, Princes, and celebrities. The King was outrage and bellow, "Oh, hell bloody no, this is a lie."

Kristin said, "Mikkos darling, calm down."

"Calm down, these sleaze tabloids are lying about Princess. Her love interest has never run the whole gamut of classes, at all. She had been smitten with Viscount Jerome for years."

"Yes, I know darling, but remember this sleaze tabloid does not know that yet." She said

She read on, "These men's added to the overall air of handsomely and excitement, but they were never really serious contenders for marriage. To put it bluntly, they were "unsuitable types," for acceptance into the highest family in the land."

She looks at him and says, "See they know none of those men's were suitable for our family."

"I do not care, they are written the false story about the Princess personal life that they know nothing about," he said.

"Mikkos, do not do anything, they have a right to freedom of the press even though I do not like them, but that is their right," she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well… they better not trying anything to ruin Alexi's relationship with Viscount Julian or I will destroy them," he said sternly.

"I know darling," she said going back to reading the morning paper.

The Press, meanwhile, keep reporting on Royal event, but slightly speculators on possible men for the Princess came up with a host of likely candidates of Future Prince of Wales.


End file.
